


A Birthday Fit for a Princess

by Remember_to_write



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Costume Party, F/M, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write
Summary: A birthday gift to a friend of mine. Involves lots of fluff and also some sass.





	A Birthday Fit for a Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightwingDiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightwingDiva/gifts).



Y/N flopped onto her bed with a sigh. She was very conflicted. In a couple hours, she would start getting ready for the illustrious Halloween Ball that the Wayne family was expected to go to every year. She had never been before, because she not a member of the rich old families that lorded over Gotham, but this year was different because now she was dating the oldest of Bruce Wayne’s many children. Normally she would be ecstatic for any opportunity to dress up, but she was going to be going to a very large party with a lot of people she did not know, not to mention it was her birthday, not that her boyfriend seemed to notice.

Y/N squeaked very loudly when the aforementioned man-child jumped onto the bed, making the entire frame shake violently.

“That was not a very dignified noise you just made.” Dick teased.

“You startled me, you ass.” Y/N answered as she reached around for a pillow. She thumped him with it before rolling onto her stomach and burying her face into the comforter. “Do we have to go tonight?”

“We told Bruce we would.” Dick reminded her. “Besides, I have it on good authority that you are going to be the belle of the ball and it would be a shame to not show all those debutantes what’s good.”

Y/N rolled over onto her stomach. “I have no interest in competing with a bunch of basic bitches in expensive costumes.”

“Hm…” Dick hummed. “How about this then: there will be free food.”

Y/N sat up so quickly that she almost bumped into Dick. “You should have led with that.”

“Nice to know where your priorities are.” Dick laughed.

“You cannot pretend like free food is not your incentive for at least half of all society events.” Y/N teased him.

“I will have you know that, unlike you, I am an extrovert and enjoy meeting people.” Dick said.

Y/N shot him a sour look. “I’m going to start getting ready before you start talking about the joys of making small talk.”

“Suit yourself.” Dick said as he watched her sit down at her vanity.

Y/N took her time applying her makeup, taking extra care to make sure every aspect was perfect. The party might not be for her, but she was sure as hell going to look like it was. When she had finally finished with her hair and makeup, she put on her dress. Her stipulation to Dick for attending this gala was that she could wear a princess gown. It was a costume party, so she could have chosen anything in the world, but the thought of wearing a ballgown was so appealing to her that there was no other option, especially if she was going to have to face a bunch of strangers on her birthday.

“Wow.” Dick said in a low voice when he saw her in her dress for the first time. “You look amazing.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.” She said. He was dressed as her prince and it was everything she could have wished for.

“You are, however, missing one vital thing.” Dick said as he walked out into the living room. Y/N followed him to see a vase filled with roses and a velvet case with a small bow next to it. “Happy birthday!” Dick said with a flourish. “I bet you thought I forgot.”

“You didn’t say anything.” Y/N said defensively.

“Well, I am saying it now.” Dick teased. “Open your gift.”

Y/n opened the case to find an exquisite charm bracelet. “Wow.”

“I don’t know if you will wear it often,” Dick explained. “but the thought of hand selecting every charm was to tempting to pass up. Call me sentimental, but I wanted you to have something personalized that you could keep forever and we can add onto it as we want to!”

“I love it.” Y/N said with a smile. She held out the bracelet to him. “Will you help me put it on?”

Dick helped her clasp it on her wrist before kissing the back of her hand. “Now you are perfect.” Y/N blushed under his attention, but she couldn’t stop smiling.

“Let’s get this show on the road.” She said as she walked towards the door.

On the way to the ball, the nerves she had forgotten about seeped back in. She really didn’t like the idea of being in a big crowded room filled with strangers. Her brow furrowed in confusion when they stopped in front of a moderate sized building.

“This is it?” she asked as she stepped out. Not that it was not beautiful, but it was nowhere near as grand as she had originally expected.

“Yep.” Dick said with a smile.

They walked in to find a small group of teens and young adults, some in Halloween costumes and others in supersuits. “Happy birthday, Y/N!” They cried, somewhat in unison. There were streamers and balloons and a giant birthday cake.

“What is all this?” She turned to Dick.

“I knew you probably wouldn’t want to go to the Halloween Ball because you wouldn’t know that many people so instead I talked with some old friends and we decided this was a better solution.” Dick explained. “You’ve met almost everyone here and everyone you haven’t met, you have heard of.”

Y/N looked around, examining all the familiar faces. Dick’s brothers were there as were various members of the Titans, former and present.

“Thanks, you guys. This is the best birthday present ever.” Y/N said.

“And you haven’t even opened the presents yet.” Wally pointed out. “Which you can do after we eat cake.”

Y/N laughed as she watched him quickly light and then relight the candles as the wind generated by his speed undid everything he attempted to do.

“Can someone help him?” Dick asked, amusement filling his voice.

“Seldnac eht tghil.” Zatanna said, pointing a finger at the cake. Simultaneously, all the candles lit.

“Well, sure if you wanna do it the easy way.” Wally mumbled. A chorus rose up of an off tune, but still very touching rendition of “Happy Birthday.”

As the final notes ended, Y/N blew out the candles. Immediately, the cake was being cut apart and distributed. Y/N honestly was not sure how she got a plate, but it was in her hands. She sat down and listened as stories began to pop up around the room of past missions and adventures. It may not be a high society ball, but Y/N still felt like a princess all because her prince had made the effort to make her feel special and loved.


End file.
